


A Shot in The Dark

by Korbar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse Of Feels, Alternate Universe, BAMF!Bilbo, BAMF!Dwarves, Bilbo is a space cadet, Bilbo is determined to save everyone, Courtship, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Feels, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Possessive Dwarves, The Compagny is so done with this shit, Thorin's awkward flirting, Time Travel, bagginshield, slow built
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korbar/pseuds/Korbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Quand il ouvrit ses yeux à nouveaux, il se trouvait dans son vieux lit dans son ancienne maison dans son ancien corps. La Mort ? Ou un tour de magie ? Bilbo sait reconnaître une seconde chance quand il en voit une, et cette fois son aventure avec Thorin va être un peu différente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



> Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages familiers/action/intrigue ne m'appartienne. Ils appartiennent tous à (très probablement en train de se rouler dans sa tombe) J.J.R Tolkien.

**P** rologue :

 

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux ce fut sur la vue d'un plafond familier dans une maison familière.

 

Quand il se redressa, il se trouva dans son ancienne chambre. Ce n'était pas la chambre qu'il avait laissé derrière à Cul-de-Sac comme un hobbit flétrit - _et condamnant Frodo avec le destin du damné anneau._ \- mais une chambre d'une vie lointaine. C'était la chambre qu'il avait énormément changé avec une passion encouragée par la détermination têtue Baggins de fuir des mémoires douloureuses.

 

C'était la chambre qu'il avait avant qu'il parte pour Erebor.

 

 _C'est un cruel tour de magie, ou bien l'au delà ?_ Se demanda-t-il, fixant la bouche ouverte ce qui l'entourer. Quand il avait clos ses yeux la dernière fois, ça avait été sur le bateau vers les Terres Immortelles. Donc ceci n'était certainement pas ce qu'il s'attendait à voir après sa sieste dans sa cabine.

 

Eru ne pouvait pas être si cruel au point de le jeter dans un lieu qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps, pas vrai... ?

 

Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le grand miroir – le miroir de sa mère que Frodo avait accidentellement cassé il y a cinquante ans- il manqua de tomber de son lit. Pour ce qu'il avait vu dedans ce n'était pas le visage ridé familier qu'il avait appris à connaître, mais un jeune qu'il avait presque oublié.

 

Tremblant il se précipita hors de la montagne de couverture et de couette et trébucha sur le miroir. S'accrochant aux rebords de celui-ci, il fixa le visage du jeune Hobbit devant lui avec la peau avec des tâche de rousseur et des boucles brunes épaisses, et il sentit quelque chose en lui craquer.

 

''Je suis jeune à nouveau,''dit-il à voix haute, regardant le visage en face de lui il répéta ses mots. ''Je suis jeune à nouveau, et dans ma maison à Cul-de-Sac avant que je parte pour Erebor-''

 

La compréhension émergea en lui et le mit à genoux. Il se rappelait d'une histoire d'il y a longtemps, d'une Hobbit amoureuse qui avait vu mourir son aimé dans un accident. Quand elle s'était réveillé le jour après ses funérailles, elle s'était trouvée revivant le jour avant l'accident encore et encore, et était capable de sauver son bien aimé de son cruel destin.

 

Il ne savait pas quel type de pouvoir lui avait donné un tel choix, ou qu'est-ce qu'il _avait fait_ pour mériter un si merveilleux et rare cadeau. Mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il y allait avoir une guerre pour la cause d'un ancien anneau. Cette guerre apporterait la mort sur toute les races et un changement pour toutes les terres pour la première fois depuis des siècles. De cette guerre de grands héros s'élèveraient de chaque race, et avec chaque grand héros un méchant égal s'élèverait pour le rencontrer. Cette guerre serait lutté et gagnée par la main de quatre Hobbits ; l'un d'entre eux serait son précieux Frodo. Et bien que cette guerre serait gagnée grâce à la force de son neveu, elle changerait aussi pour toujours le garçon d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais voulu.

 

Ce qu'il savait d'autre était que, à ce moment précis, il y avait un dragon dormant dans une glorieuse cité naine sous une équivalente glorieuse montagne. Cette cité fut volé par le dragon pour ses trésors et il y avait chassé les éminentes personnes qu'il l'avait construit. Il savait aussi que à ce moment précis un certain Roi Nain faisait tout ce qui été en son pouvoir pour la réclamer. Et avec l'aide de douze autres nains, un magicien et un Hobbit, ce roi embarquerait pour un voyage qui les changerait tous. Dans ce voyage il savait qu'il créerait des liens avec chacun d'entre eux et éventuellement même en venir à aimer le roi têtu. Mais avant qu'il ne soit capable de parler de ces sentiments, il verait ce grand roi mourir dans une bataille juste après avoir réclamer son trône auprès d'un dragon égoïste.

 

Et comme si Bilbo Baggins allait laisser _tout cela_ arriver **encore.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> -L'âge des nains a été trafiqué donc maintenant ils étaient tous à Erebor au moment où Smaug a attaqué. Ceci est sans raison sérieuse c'est jusqu'il n'était simplement pas aussi amusant d'écrire une histoire où seulement Thorin et Balin se rappelé Erebor.  
> -Même si la film dit que Bofur, Bombur et Bofur viennent des Montagnes Bleues, dans cette histoire ils viennent d'Erebor comme les autres.  
> -J'essaye d'écrire une histoire avec le bon dialogue pour ce temps, mais beaucoup de mots modernes et de phrases ont été utilisé C'est en partie parce que je ne suis pas étudiant en Anglais, et je n'ai aucun intérêt ou expérience pour l'écriture de cette période. Je suis désolé si cela vous ennuie, mais je ne vais pas revenir en arrière et changer ça. C'est une fanfiction et non pas un roman publié ; arrêtez de prendre ça autant au sérieux. 
> 
> Note de la Traductrice :
> 
> Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue ! Si oui ou non, laissez une review !  
> J'ai poste le prologue maintenant, mais je vous préviens tout de même que je ne posterais pas avant longtemps le premier chapitre même si je vais essayer tout de même de faire de mon mieux.


	2. Chapitre Un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer(T): Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, cette histoire a été écrite par Silver Pup!
> 
> Disclaimer(A): Les personnages/intrigues/cadre ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à (très certainement en train de se rouler dans sa tombe) J.R.R Tolkien.

Gandalf observa attentivement le Hobbit devant lui.

D'aussi loin que le Hobbit venait, il ne semblait pas différent d'aucun autre. Il était de taille moyenne et musclée pour sa race, qui était petite et trapue. Il était habillé comme la plupart des Hobbit : dans une simple et modeste tenue d'une chemise, un pantalon brun et pas de chaussure. Son épaisse chevelure était correctement coupée autour de son visage et il sentait le pain frais et le savon. Pour ce que les apparences valaient Bilbo Baggins semblait être un très respectable Hobbit.

Dommage qu'il ne se fiait jamais aux apparences.

''Bonjour'' salua-t-il agréablement, plantant dans le sol son bâton et s'appuyant légèrement dessus.

Le Hobbit lui jeta un coup d'œil de derrière ses épaisses boules brunes. Il le fixa pendant un moment avec ses lumineux yeux marrons –les yeux de  _Belladonna_ remarqua-t-il – avant qu'un large sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

''Bonjour, Maître Gandalf,'' retourna Bilbo levant sa pipe en guise de salutation.

Le sourcil de Gandalf rencontra la lisière de ses cheveux. Il ne s'attendait pas à être reconnu, par-dessus tout par celui qu'il recherchait. ''Vous me connaissez mon jeune ami ?''

''Bien sûr, ma mère parlait de vous avec grande estime jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.'' Le Hobbit prit une bouffé de sa pipe et souffla un paresseux anneau de fumée. ''Vous savez, nous les Baggins n'oublions jamais un ami. Même ceux que nous n'avons pas vu depuis des décennies.''

''En effet.'' Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux, fier ou surpris par la tournure des événements. Les sentiments perplexes lui donnaient grandement envie de sourire largement cela faisait trop longtemps depuis qu'il avait été aussi enthousiaste. ''Vu que vous semblez bien me connaître puis-je vous poser une question ?''

Bilbo fit un geste paresseux de la main. ''Demandez donc, bon monsieur.''

Il s'appuya plus fortement et retira son chapeau comme ça il pouvait pleinement rencontrer les yeux du Hobbit. ''Je cherche quelqu'un pour partager une aventure avec moi. Voudriez-vous en être ?''

L'expression polie de Bilbo ne changea pas mais il posa sa pipe sur ses genoux. ''Peut-être. Mais d'abord dîtes-moi en plus sur cette…aventure.''

Cette fois, Gandalf ne retient pas son sourire.

* * *

Une fois que Gandalf était sur la route avec une promesse de retourner pour dîner, Bilbo se leva calmement et rentra chez lui, ferma la porte et la verrouilla et puis procéda à une petite dépression.

 _Oh, doux Eru, je ne peux pas croire que je viens juste de faire ça_ , pensa-t-il, en appuyant son dos contre la porte et se laissant glisser lentement sur le sol. Cela avait requis tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas craquer et dire au magicien toutes les petites choses qui étaient arrivées avec Thorin et la compagnie, Frodo et l'anneau, et même Saruman et sa trahison. Et devoir regarder le visage de son vieil ami et  _mentir_...Bilbo n'était pas sûr de comment il allait faire face au reste de ses compagnons ( _morts_ ) s'il ne pouvait même pas faire face à  _Gandalf_  cinq minutes.

 _Arrête ça, Bilbo. Tu peux le faire. Rappel toi juste pourquoi tu dis ces mensonges dans un premier temps_ , se rappela-t-il fermement.  _Tu as un plan maintenant tien-y toi._

Après avoir reconnu la rare opportunité qui lui avait été donnée – et après avoir eu une surchauffe par les possibilités – Bilbo avait construit un plan. C'était un plan très basique qui suivait un file de pensées : ne laisse personne mourir encore. Il l'avait fait simple parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas changer chaque petit détail de leur voyage juste parce qu'ils ne lui convenaient pas. Il y avait certains événements qui devaient arriver – comme la bataille avec Azog – même s'il ne les aimait pas.

Même s'il était toujours sur la réserve sur la situation des trolls. Avoir été utilisé comme mouchoir à trolls n'avait pas été son moment le plus fin.

Bien sûr, son vrai problème restant n'était pas de faire un plan, mais d'agir dedans. Bilbo savait que c'était trop facile de dire qu'il ferait ça et ça quand le temps viendrait et à agir quand il le faudrait. Non, le réel challenge résidait à revivre des jours qu'il avait déjà vécus avec des personnes qu'il avait déjà chéries mais qui ne le verrait que comme un étranger.

Comment allait-il regarder les visages de ses chers compagnons, de les voir encore avant que l'âge et la mort aient de grandes conséquences, et prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que des étrangers pour lui ? Comment pourrait-il sourire et rire avec eux sachant que trois d'entre eux ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir leur chez eux restauré dans toute sa gloire ?

Comment était-il supposé mentir et prétendre qu'il n'avait pas pleuré pendant le reste de sa vie après la mort de leur cher leader.

''Arrête ça ,Bilbo, espèce de vielle chèvre. Tu n'as pas le temps de t'apitoyer, '' se réprimanda-t-il lui-même, secouant la tête. Il se donna lui-même une petite tape sur la joue, se força à se relever et marcher vers la cuisine.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait un repas à préparer pour treize nains affamés.

* * *

De ce qu'il se rappelait, le premier à arriver serait Dwalin.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré le nain costaud et direct, Bilbo avait été légitimement intimidé. Grand pour sa race et également robuste, Dwalin été facilement le nain, le plus, terrifiant qu'il avait rencontré. À cause de cette peur, il avait tourné autour de lui comme une souris tout le temps où ils avaient été seuls tous les deux. C'était plus tard pendant leur voyage – après qu'il avait appris à mieux connaître Dwalin – qu'il avait appris qu'en agissant si nerveusement, il avait diminué sa valeur aux yeux de Dwalin, mais aussi renforcé la raison pour laquelle les Nains ne croyaient pas les étrangers.

Donc c'était pourquoi il allait faire les choses un peu différemment.

Ce soir quand sa sonnette retentit, Bilbo se leva calmement et alla répondre à sa porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il trouva le Nain tatoué se tenant là dans la même ceinture d'or et le même manteau vert dont il se rappelait d'il y a si longtemps.

''Bonsoir,'' salua-t-il, donnant à Dwalin un grand sourire, '' Vous devez être un des Nains que Maître Gandalf a mentionné. Je suis Bilbo Baggins, et vous êtes le bienvenu dans ma maison. Venez à l'intérieur.''

Dwalin le fixa pendant un moment avec ces sourcils noirs levés avant de donner un salut saccadé, et rentra à l'intérieur. '' Merci. Je suis Dwalin, fils de Fundin. Où est la cuisine ?''

'' J'ai préparé le dîner pour nous tous. Par ici.'' Bilbo se retourna et marcha vers sa salle à manger, sachant que le nain suivrait. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, il entendit une petite inhalation et sourit.

''J'espère que ce sera assez pour vous nourrir vous et vos confrères. Je ne sais pas combien les Nains aiment manger, mais nous, les Hobbits, aimons la nourriture,'' dit-il nonchalamment, roulant sa tête en arrière pour avoir un bon aperçu du visage de Dwalin.

Le nain avait les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte prête à se décrocher. Bien sûr, il avait tous les droits d'être choqué. Tous les coins de la table de Bilbo étaient couverts par de la nourriture. Du savoureux agneau cuit aux saucisses fumées, il avait tout donné pour ce repas. Il en avait fait autant parce qu'il se rappelait plutôt bien de combien ce groupe pouvait dévorer en un service. Donc au lieu de les attendre et de voir son garde-manger être pillé comme la dernière fois, il avait sorti toute la nourriture qu'il avait mise à l'abri, était allé au marché à proximité, et avait concocté un festin pour une petite armée.

Ou, dans ce cas, treize Nains et un magicien.

''Je...cela ressemble à un bon repas. Je suis sûr que les autres l'apprécieront grandement,'' commenta finalement Dwalin, enlevant son regard fixe de la table pour lui donner un regard louche. '' Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela ? Ça a dû vous prendre des heures.''

''Pourquoi, parce que vous êtes mes invités ! Je ne sais pas pour vous les Nains, mais nous, Hobbits, traitons toujours nos invités avec le plus grand respect. Et dans ce cas, ça signifie les nourrir jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus faim,'' réprimanda Bilbo, donnant au Nain un regard noir.

Il n'était pas vraiment ennuyé par la question parce que c'était une chose tellement  _Dwalinienne_ d'être suspicieux envers un repas. Cependant, il apprécia grandement rendre le Nain coupable de questionner ses bonnes intentions.

Bilbo pouvait admettre qu'il avait grandi en un Hobbit sournois.

''Mes excuses. Je ne...m'attendais pas à me faire offrir un festin.'' Dwalin pencha la tête et le fixa avec une expression ouverte et franche. '' Est-ce que tous les Hobbits font vraiment ça pour leurs invités ?''

''Et bien, pas tous. Certains peuvent être rudes et radins,'' admit-il, se rappelant ses (distants pour sa part) cousins de Sackville-Baggins. ''Mais je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux, et ni un membre de ma famille non plus. Maintenant venez prenez un siège et commencez à manger. Je suis sûr que les autres seront là bientôt''

Dwalin lui donna un autre regard interrogateur, mais enleva son manteau et prit un siège contre le mur. Il planta un morceau de poisson et donna un petit reniflement avant de hausser les épaules et de le retirer.

Bilbo s'appuya contre le mur et le regarda. Dwalin avait été un cher compagnon pour lui, mais ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches qu'il était avec Balin et Bofur. Plutôt, Dwalin avait été le bras droit de Thorin et un cher ami à travers leurs voyages. Il n'avait pas pu être jaloux de leur lien familial, mais il regrettait de n'avoir jamais construit un lien avec Dwalin lui-même.

Mais là encore, il regrettait un certain nombre de choses dans sa vie.

''Vous allez manger ou me fixer ?'' ronchonna le guerrier, ne s'arrêtant pas alors qu'il arrachait la viande d'un os de poulet.

Bilbo sursauta légèrement avant de rire nerveusement. ''Ahh, je suis désolé. Je suis juste curieux. Jamais rencontré de Nain en personne après tout.''

Dwalin grogna. ''Hmp. Bien, ça va être un régal pour vos yeux bientôt.''

_Oh, combien vrai._

Un coup ferme sur sa porte d'entrée résonna à travers les pièces et le fit tressauter. Il avait oublié que le reste suivrait bientôt. ''Ahh, je vais aller voir ça. Continuez de manger.''

Dwalin lui donna un grognement, mais ne releva pas la tête de la nourriture.

Bilbo se dirigea vers la porte cherchant dans sa mémoire qui ça pouvait être. Autres que Dwalin arrivé le premier et Thorin arrivé le dernier, il ne se rappelait pas très bien de qui arrivait entre deux. Haussant les épaules, il ouvrit la porte et trouva un grand Nain avec une hache de bataille attaché dans le dos se tenant devant lui.

C'était Balin.

_\- la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Balin était avant qu'il ne parte pour la Moria. Son vieil ami avait bien vieilli et avait hâte de partir pour sa nouvelle aventure. Il avait invité Bilbo à venir, mais il avait décliné puisqu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Frodon à lui-même à ce temps-là. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient passé la journée riant et se remémorant les parties comiques de leur voyage en laissant sous silence ces jours qui n'étaient pas si merveilleux. -_

''Je pense qu'il va pleuvoir plus tard,'' commenta Balin, regardant le ciel.

''Vraiment ? J'espère que ça se dégagera à l'aube alors,'' retourna automatiquement Bilbo même s'il avait senti sa gorge se serrer au son de cette voix familière.

Balin ria et se tourna vers lui. Il était le même dont Bilbo se souvenait avec ses cheveux blancs prématurés, des pétillants yeux sombres, et un gentil sourire. La vue de son ami fit élargir la fissure en lui encore plus.

''Oh, oui, cela serait bien. Je détesterais commencer notre voyage en marchant à travers la pluie,'' accepta Balin, entrant dans la maison. Bilbo fit un pas en arrière et accorda au Nain l'entrée avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

''Je suis Bilbo Baggins,'' se présenta-t-il, en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. ''Sentez-vous comme chez vous.''

''Ah, merci, merci. Je suis Balin, son de Fundin. Merveilleuse maison que vous avez là. Très accueillante et douillette, '' dit Balin joyeusement, enlevant son manteau rouge. ''Je n'avais jamais vu l'intérieur d'une maison de Hobbit. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus exposé au vent pour être honnête-''

''Balin !''

Dwalin avait apparemment entendu la voix de son frère et aventurer hors de la salle à manger pour le retrouver. Bilbo regarda les deux frères se saluer l'un l'autre avec un coup de tête et réalisa pour la première fois, que les deux n'avaient pas dû se voir pendant des années. Vivre en travaillant sur n'importe quel travail ils pouvaient trouver signifiait qu'ils avaient dû prendre des chemins différents pour survivre. C'était un autre rappel de ce que ces compagnons avaient été forcés de vivre à cause de Smaug.

''Viens il y a un dîner qui nous attend,'' dit Dwalin, guidant son frère vers la salle à manger.

''Oh, excellent ! Je me demandais s'il y avait de la nourriture ici,'' commenta joyeusement Balin.

Bilbo les regarda partir et joua avec l'idée de les suivre avant de rejeter la pensée. Il les autorisait la chance de rattraper le retard sans se soucier d'Hobbit écoutant aux portes. De plus, il avait une chance de se recomposer. Si voir Balin le laisser instable alors il ne pouvait qu'imaginer comme il se sentirait en voyant le reste.

Il se frotta le front et tapota ses joues quelques fois avant qu'il ne sente calme à nouveau. C'était juste à temps aussi, il y avait un autre coup sur la porte. Cette fois c'était plus ferme et bruyant comme si deux poings avaient tapé contre.

_Deux poings. Cela veut sûrement dire que c'est..._

Avec le cœur lourd, Bilbo ouvrit la porte encore et cette fois trouva deux jeunes Nains sur le pas de la porte. L'un était clairement plus âgé avec ses cheveux dorés attachés en tresses et une barbe qui était seulement assez longue pour être tressée. L'autre était plus grand avec des cheveux noirs sauvages et seulement avec un peu de barbe. Les deux étaient bien armés et abordaient des sourires identiques.

''Fíli -'' commença le blond.

''-et Kíli -'' ajouta l'autre

''-à votre service !'' finirent-ils ensemble avant de faire une petite et synchronisée révérence.

_\- quand il trouva finalement les deux frères, il trouva une vision d'horreur qui allait le hanter pour des années à venir._ _Kíli_ _était allongé sur le dos avec ses yeux clos et son jeune visage fantomiquement blanc. Il y avait des flèches empalées dans sa poitrine et son sang avait créé un océan sous lui._ _Fíli_ _se trouvait près de lui sur sa poitrine avec une épée et une dague enfoncés dans le dos. Une main étendue près des cheveux de son frère, son visage et ses yeux vides toujours fixés sur_ _Kíli. Même à la fin, il essayait toujours de protéger son petit frère -_

''Bilbo Baggins, '' retourna-t-il silencieusement, la fissure dans son coeur était un trou complet. ''Enchanté de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Venez à l'intérieur s'il vous plaît et rejoignez les autres pour le dîner.''

''Il y a de la nourriture? Génial, je meurs de faim!'' Kíli lui passa devant sans hésitation, presque sautillant dans la maison avec toute l'énergie d'un chiot. Il commença à enlever ses armes et les laissaient tomber dans un coffre que Bilbo avait discrètement laissé pour eux.

Fíli suivit avec plus de retenu, mais avec toute la confiance et la grâce qui ne peut venir que de la jeunesse. Il commença à enlever ses armes et les laisser dans un coffre; toujours en regardant autour de lui la maison avec ces yeux bleus douloureusement familiers.

''Un peu plus grand que je pensais que ça serait,'' commenta Fíli quand il commençait à enlever son stock de beaucoup, beaucoup de couteaux.

''C'est parce que tu pensais que les Hobbits vivaient dans trous dans le sol avec de la boue et des vers de terre,'' se moqua Kíli, cherchant derrière son dos pour enlever son arc. Sa main s'agita dans l'air pendant quelques secondes avant que Fíli ne tende sa main et lève le bout pour qu'il puisse le retirer.

''Je savais qu'ils vivaient dans des maisons. Je ne pensais juste pas que ça serait aussi grand. Ni que les Hobbits seraient aussi grands.'' rétorqua Fíli, adressant un sourire brillant à Bilbo.

Fíli ricana et se tourna pour faire face à Bilbo et s'arrêta. Le sourire espiègle s'enleva de son visage et ses yeux sombres s'agrandirent.

''Oi, Monsieur Baggins, vous allez bien? Vous semblez un peu pâle là,'' dit-il, sortant une main comme s'il allait devoir rattraper Bilbo.

_Bien? Non, je ne suis pas bien. Je t'ai vu mourir avec ton frère. Je t'ai mourir essayant de défendre ton oncle que tu aimais tant. Je vous ait vu tous les deux **mourir**  et maintenant tu es ici à nouveau – vivant et entier et si, si jeune!_

Bilbo refoula un sanglot ému et donna à Kíli – _souriant, sautillant, fougueux, **vivant** Kíli_ – ce qu'il espérait être un sourire rassurant. '' Oh, oui, je vais bien. Juste la fatigue qui me rattrape vous voyez? Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dans la salle à manger pour le dîner? Dwalin et Balin sont déjà arrivés.''

Kíli hésita; les yeux bruns le parcoururent avant qu'il hausse les épaules et se retourne. Il vagabonda pour trouver la salle à manger avec Fíli derrière lui; aussi jetant au Hobbit un regard confus mais ne le pressant pas pour une réponse.

Bilbo attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le joyeux son des retrouvailles résonnaient dans sa maison avant qu'il ne s'autorise finalement à se laisser tomber contre la porte pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Jamais, pendant toutes ces années, il avait imaginé une telle douleur que celle qu'il sentait quand il regardait les frères Fíli et Kíli. Les voir comme ils étaient avant – brillants et lumineux et si plein de vie – et savoir le destin qui les attendait...

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Voir ces deux là avait rendu sa résolution plus forte. Peu importe, il verrait chacun de ces compagnons survirent à la Bataille des Cinq Armés.

Même si ça lui coûtait la vie.

Il y eut un autre martèlement sur la porte. La force fut telle qu'elle secoua la porte et le Hobbit et il sut que, sauf Thorin, c'était le reste des Nains. Et donc Bilbo se redressa, se prépara lui-même pour le chaos et ouvrit la porte.

Il fut donc rapidement jeté au sol par une avalanche de Nains lui tombant dessus.

* * *

''Est-ce que vous croyez que je me suis cassé quelque chose?'' demanda Bilbo à Gandalf alors qu'il était soigneusement inspecté et sondé.

Le magicien fit un bruit venant du fond de sa gorge. '' Peu probable. Mais vous allez avoir quelques bleus. Sans doute mal demain.''

Il grimaça. Il n'était pas pressé de chevaucher avec un derrière endolori. ''Charmant.''

''Je suis très désolé encore, Monsieur Baggins,'' s'excusa encore Bombur – large, maladroit mais doux Bombur- pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'il avait fait trébucher et fait tomber tous les Nains sur le Hobbit. ''Je ne suis pas le Nain le plus gracieux sur ses pieds.''

''Cela impliquerait que tu es déjà eu de la grâce pour commencer,'' Dori – qui était juste aussi coincé que ce qu'il se rappelait- murmura, frottant son front où une claire, bosse rouge pouvait être vue.

Bombur se fana rapidement comme une fleur à cette remarque, et Bilbo son agacement augmenté à vue d'œil. ''Allez, c'était un accident. Il s'est excusé pour ça et il ne voulait aucun mal. Laissons passer et bougeons.''

Dori le fixa ; clairement surpris par la soudaine réprimande tandis que Bombur était tout simplement bouche-bée. Du coin des yeux, Bilbo pouvait voir quelques autres aussi le fixer mais il ne leur prêta pas attention. Il se rappelait combien méchant et complètement vicieux pouvait être les Nains contre Bombur simplement à cause de sa taille et de sa maladresse. Il n'avait aucune intention de les laisser continuer quand il savait au combien Bombur était bon Nain – et un ami - .

Un bras s'enroula autour du cou de Bilbo, et il se retrouva soudain dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Bofur. Le mineur portait encore le même ridicule chapeau et écharpe dont il se souvenait si bien avec sa pioche attachée dans son dos. Le Hobbit pouvait même sentir l'herbe à pipe préférée du Nain – des feuilles de Longbottom parce que Bofur en avait toujours – intercalée dans le vieux manteau du mineur.

''Aye, notre hôte a raison. Maintenant n'est pas le temps pour jeter le blâme,'' commenta Bofur, souriant avec ses fossettes qu'il connaissait si bien. Bien que ses yeux soient durs quand il les releva sur le Nain plus âgé devant lui. ''Après tout, nous avons tous fait des erreurs et provoquer une chute ou deux, non?''

Dori roula des yeux mais ne désapprouva pas. Au lieu de ça, il se releva sur ses pieds et fit son chemin là où ses deux frères étaient déjà en train de manger; vraisemblablement fini avec la conversation.

''Pardonnez ce bon vieux Dori. J'ai peur qu'il soit un peu ronchon la plupart du temps,'' commenta légèrement Bofur, tapotant l'épaule du Hobbit et le relâchant. '' Merci pour s'être opposé à lui. Des fois il oublie que tout le monde n'a pas de coeur de pierre comme lui.''

''Je suis sûr qu'il a ses raisons,'' souligna Bibo, ne prenant pas parti dans le conflit. Il savait que ses Nains deviendraient éventuellement proches comme des frères; mais ça n'arriverait pas avant qu'ils aient commencé leurs voyages, et aient une chance de construire des relations. Pour l'instant tous ce qu'ils étaient les uns pour les autres était des compagnons avec le même but. Les vrais liens se développeraient plus tard.

''Aye, il a, il a,'' approuva Bofur, hochant lentement la tête étudiant clairement le Hobbit. ''Bien de votre part de l'avoir remarqué. Et...merci pour avoir défendu mon frère.''

''De rien. Il ne méritait pas un tel commentaire pour une si petite chose,'' dit-il honnêtement, donnant au toujours silencieux Bombur un sourire.

Le Nain rond sourit lentement en retour tandis que Bofur sourit largement sans restriction.

''Bien dit! Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que nous rejoignions les autres avant qu'ils ne mangent tout, et ne nous laisse nt que les miettes!'' déclara Bofur, tirant son frère vers la table de nourriture. Bombur, évidemment, suivit sans aucune plainte.

Il les regarda partir avant qu'il ne tournât son regard vers le magicien à côté de lui. Gandalf semblait préoccupé alors qu'il étudiait le Hobbit. C'était le regard qu'il se rappelait avoir vu à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui n'était pas attendu de lui.

''Vous semblez confus, Maître Gandalf,'' commenta-t-il, s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise où il avait été traine après avoir été au fond d'un pancake de Nain. ''Quelque chose vous dérange?''

''Ahh, ce n'est rien. Les simples réflexions d'un vieil homme,'' rejeta Gandalf juste comme il attendait qu'il le fasse. Même aux bons amis, le magicien révélait rarement ses pensées intérieures. ''Donc que pensez-vous de notre compagnie? Pas celle à laquelle vous vous attendiez, je pense.''

Bilbo tourna son attention au regroupement de Nain autour de sa table. Dwalin était engagé dans un bras de fer avec Glóin - sa ressemblance avec son fils était troublante maintenant qu'il le voyait en jeune Nain à nouveau – tandis que Fíli et Kíli et Bofur les encourageaient. Balin était plongé dans une profonde discussion avec Bifur – qui avait toujours la vieille hache Orc enfoncée dans son front – qui semblait impliqué du Khuzdûl et beaucoup de geste des mains. Bombur mangeait à côté du jeune Ori et du silencieux Nori. Óin – dans son manteau brun familier et ses tresses blanches – essayait de manger autant de nourriture que possible tandis que à côté de lui Dori essayait d'éviter les postillons perdus de nourriture.

C'était une vue tellement familière d'énergie et de vie que Bilbo ne pouvait pas lutter que la chaleur qui prit possession de son coeur. Avec toutes ses inquiétudes et ses nostalgies, il avait oublié qu'il y avait aussi eu des bons moments dans ce voyage. Des histoires et chansons racontées autour du feu; des plaisanteries murmurées à mi-voix durant les longues marches; et le réconfort qui venait du fait que tu étais en sécurité et aimé. Ses Nains lui avaient montré un nouveau côté de la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais connu en Comté. Avec eux il avait appris l'honneur et l'espoir et le sacrifice, et il avait évolué d'un Hobbit ennuyeux, lâche et égoïste en un courageux et gentil.

Les Nains d'Erebor l'avaient changé en quelqu'un de mieux, et Bilbo ne pourrait jamais oublier ça.

''Ils sont...quelque chose d'autre. Non pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, certainement, mais c'est ce qui les rend si uniques. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient si hypnotisant s'ils étaient autre chose que ça,'' dit-il honnêtement, n'arrêtant pas de regarder le groupe de Nains.

Il put sentir Gandalf le fixait avec ses anciens yeux, et il sut qu'il y avait un commentaire qui allait bientôt suivre. Mais avant que le magicien puisse ouvrir la bouche, il y eut un autre coup sur la porte qui rendit tous les Nains silencieux.

Gandalf se redressa lentement et donne aux autres un regard sous-entendu.

''Il est là,'' dit-il, et le coeur de Bilbo  _s'arrêta_.


	3. Chapitre Deux

Bilbo trouva qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

 

Chaque seconde se changea en heure alors que Gandalf se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée avec les Nains le suivant. Il pouvait seulement les regarder de sa chaise alors qu'ils disparaissaient au coin, et écouter la porte s'ouvrir et les salutations échangeaient. Quand ses oreilles entendirent le son familier d'une voix baryton, il trouva que sa respiration lui était revenue sous forme d'halètement.

 

_Il est là, il est là, il est là, il est là, il est là, il est là, **il est là**_ -

 

Soudainement, Bilbo trouva qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à Thorin à nouveau après tout. Il ne voulait pas faire face au Nain qui avait persisté dans ses pensées et dans son coeur pendant des années.Il ne voulait pas se rappelait de ces jours qu'il avait passé en deuil – souhaitant de tout son être que Thorin est survécu à la bataille finale. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de combien son coeur avait souffert ; combien de fois il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs et des rêves de ce qui  _ aurait _ pu être.

 

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux. Comment ais-je pu penser que je pourrais lui faire face à nouveau? _ se demanda-t-il, se mettant sur ses pieds et sortant de la pièce.  _ Je dois partir. Je dois partir avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Je dois -  _

 

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il heurta quelque chose de large et solide. L'impact l'envoya en arrière;le fit trébuché sur ses pieds et presque tomber si il n'y avait pas eut les mains qui s'accrochèrent à ses biceps. Elles s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras comme des vignes de fer et le hissèrent vers le haut de sorte que ses pieds touchèrent presque le sol.

 

Sans y penser, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le visage de son sauveur, et il se retrouva à faire face à Thorin Oakenshield pour la première fois depuis quatre-vingtss ans.

 

- _ Le corps de Thorin aussi froid que la glace dans la mort. Son visage avait été nettoyé du sang et des blessures, et ses cheveux avaient été soigneusement écartés de son visage. Avec la faible couleur des bougies, sa peau pâle semblait cireuse et fausse. Il ne changea jamais de position, ne bougea jamais et la réalisation qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ce visage souriant le frappa avec une force si brutale qu'elle le mena sur ses genoux _ -

 

''Donc c'est le Hobbit,'' commenta Thorin, penchant sa tête de côté et le regardant avec ses perçants yeux bleus. ''Il -

 

-''Si plus d'entre nous accordaient de l'importance à la nourriture et aux fromages et aux chansons avant les réserves d'or, ce monde serait plus gai,'' haleta Thorin, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il peinait à respirer. '“Mais, triste ou joyeux, je dois partir maintenant. Adieu...”' -

 

''-épicier plus qu'un cambrioleur,'' finit le roi, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa gauche pour lever son sourcil à Gandalf.

 

''Et vous êtes très impoli pour un roi,'' dit Bilbo avant qu'il puisse sans empêcher.

 

Thorin s'arrêta et l'air devient soudainement très lourd. ''Excusez-moi ?''

 

''J'ai dit que vous étiez très impoli pour un roi. Je vous ai invité vous et vos compagnons chez moi, et vous ai donné à manger et un toit pour la nuit. Un roi devrait savoir traiter un tel hôte avec gratitude plutôt qu'avec moquerie,'' dit-il sans y penser. S'il s'arrêtait pour y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde alors il se souviendrait, et s'il se souvenait alors Bilbo savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de garder les apparences plus longtemps. 

 

Thorin retourna lentement son regard vers lui. Son visage semblait taillé dans la pierre il était si sérieux et immobile. Seuls ses yeux brûlaient comme des flammes bleues. Les Nains étaient par nature des êtres intenses et passionnés, mais Thorin avait toujours pris tous à un autre niveau. Il était un Nain qui pouvait tellement ressentir qu'il se consumait entièrement. Cette intensité se faisait surtout connaître à travers la fièvre brûlante de ses yeux.

 

_ J'avais oublié combien intimidant son regard pouvait être _ , se dit Bilbo à lui-même distraitement. 

 

''Vous avez raison. Je vous remercie pour l'hospitalité que vous nous avez fournie.'' dit finalement Thorin, surprenant le Hobbit. Le Nain le relâcha et il recula de quelque pas quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol à nouveau.

 

''De rien,'' retourna-t-il automatiquement. Il regarda derrière le roi les autres Nains - certains le regardaient bouche-bée – et vers la salle à manger. ''Il devrait y avoir de la nourriture restante si vous avez faim. Je suis sûr que les autres seront enchantés de vous la montrer.''

 

''Aye, Thorin, il reste plein de nourriture. Viens par là,'' offra Balin, lui faisant signe d ele suivre.

 

Thorin se tourna dans un tourbillon de fourrure et suivit l'autre Nain avec les autres derrière eux. Bilbo ne pouvait pas les regarder et tourna les talons et marcha vers sa chambre avec un excuse murmurée pour les autres. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans sa chambre avec la porte bien verrouillée. Une fois là, il couvrit sa bouche et commença à sangloter.

 

Oh, regarder le visage de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde....Bilbo se sentait comme si quelqu'un avait pénétré dans sa poitrine, enroulé une main autour de son coeur et  _ serré _ . Est-ce qu'un coeur brisé pouvait être encore brisé? Il était en train de commencer à penser que c'était possible. 

 

Dans tous ces fantasmes où Thorin était à nouveau vivant, il était toujours heureux et soulagé et vainqueur avec le bonheur. Il n'y avait jamais de souvenirs refoulés ou de sanglots silencieux. Seulement des sourires et des rires et des promesses de ne jamais repartir.

 

Mais, il y avait une différence entre la réalité et les fantasmes. Ses fantasmes n'avaient jamais pris vie dans la réalité.

 

_ Comment suis-je supposé survivre à un autre voyage avec lui si je ne peux même pas lui faire face sans crier?  _ se demanda-t-il, essuyant ses yeux avec une main. Quand il avait fait son plan il l'avait fait avec la confiance qu'il pourrait endurer la rencontre avec ces compagnons décédés une fois de plus. Il avait stupidement surestimé sa propre force. 

 

Un léger coup sur sa porte le fit sauter sur ses pieds.

 

''Bilbo? Vous allez bien là dedans?'' demanda Gandalf de derrière la porte.

 

'Ah, oui, je vais bien,'' répondit le Hobbit, essuyant rapidement son visage plein de larmes. ''Y a quelque chose que vous voulez, Maître Gandalf?''

 

''Nous allons discuter des détails de notre voyage inattendu. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez les entendre.'' répondit lentement Gandalf.

Bilbo maudit silencieusement le prévenant magicien dans sa tête. Il était difficilement présentable ou assez stable pour regarder Thorin et le reste. Mais rester enfermé dans sa chambre n'inviterait que de la méfiance. Donc avec un coeur lourd, il se calma autant que possible et déverrouilla la porte.

 

Gandalf le fixa; ses yeux gris brillants de derrière ses épais sourcils. ''Mon cher Hobbit, êtes vous sûr que vous allez bien? Vous semblez...bouleversé.''

 

_Bouleversé? Non je ne suis pas boulversé. Juste un vieux fou avec trop de regret et un coeur têtu qui refuse de guérir._

 

Mais Bilbo n'exprima pas ces pensées. Au lieu de ça, il donna à son vieil ami un sourire forcé qui même à lui-même lui semblait faux. ''Je vais bien, Maître Gandalf, plutôt bien. Maintenant pourquoi ne rejoignons-nous pas les autres? Vous avez dit que nous avions des choses à discuter?''

 

Gandalf ne sembla pas convaincu mais il ne le poussa pas. Pas encore.

 

''En effet, Maître Baggins, en effet. Nous avons beaucoup discuté,'' accorda le magicien, se retourna et le menant aux Nains.

 

Ça mon vieil ami, est plus vrai que tu ne le penses, pensa le Hobbit alors qu'il suivait le magicien vers la source de sa plus grande joie et peine.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo ne paya pas autant d'attention que les Nains et le magicien autour de l'ancienne carte et de leur future mission. Au lieu de ça, il passa son temps à subtilement étudier les autres, et essayer de ne pas fixer trop clairement Thorin. C'était assez dur.

 

\-  _ ''Tu as prouvé que tu étais un ami loyal pour moi de nombreuses fois. Pour cela tu as mon éternelle gratitude,'' promit Thorin, l'étreignant par l'épaule. Sa main était large et elle recouvrait la moitié de son épaule, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur du Nain à travers ses fins vêtements _ -

 

''Je n'ai pas les compétences pour la trouver, mais il y a des autres dans la Terre du Milieu qui le peuvent.'' entendit-il Gandalf commenter alors qu'il se penchait au travers de la table.

 

_\- Thorin ne chantait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait tout le monde s'arrêtait et l'écoutait. Sa voix profonde ne manquait jamais d'invoquer des images de halls brillants, de feux brûlants, et une souffrance sans fin pour une maison qui avait été depuis si longtemps perdue -_

 

''Gandalf doit avoir combattu une centaine de dragon dans ses jours!'' s'exclama Kíli de quelque part plus loin de la table. Un argument suivit bientôt mais il n'entendit pas les mots. 

 

_\- ''Je n'ai jamais eut aussi tort de ma vie...'' Thorin bougea soudainement vers lui et l'attira dans un câlin qui l'enleva de ses pieds. Il retourna l'étreinte instinctivement; enroulant ses mains dans la fourrure du manteau du roi. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis qu'il avait été étreint. -_

 

''-lbo? Bilbo!''

 

Bilbo sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule; l'arrachant à ses pensées et le ramenant au présent. Il regarda le possesseur de cette main, et trouva Gandalf le fixant quand des lèvres entrouvertes.

''Vous allez bien Bilbo?'' questionna le magicien.

 

''Quoi? Bien sûr, bien sûr.'' Il se pencha en arrière et enleva la main du magicien. ''Désolé, je me suis un peu assoupi. Qu'est-ce que vous disiez?''

 

''Nous discutions de votre position de cambrioleur,'' répondit Thorin lui donnant le même regard qu'à un crapaud sur son chemin. '' Le magicien ici semble sûr que vous serez une aide précieuse pour notre Compagnie. Le reste d'entre nous n'est pas d'accord.''

 

''Compréhensible. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'entre vous me connaît ou avait vu l'un de mes talents,'' confirma-t-il, évitant soigneusement de regarder directement dans les yeux de Thorin.''Mais je peux vous assurer que je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider tout au long de ce voyage. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense.''

 

Gandalf sourit alors que les Nains se murmuraient entre eux et échangeaient des regards. Il savait que ses mots n'allaient pas l'aide, la seule façon que ses Nains le croient serait quand ils le verraient en action.

 

''Si vous faites partis de ma Compagnie alors je ferais de mon mieux pour veiller sur vous comme je le fais pour les autres. Mais je ne peux garantir votre sécurité ou votre vie.'' souligna Thorin, le regarda toujours avec ces bleus, yeux bleus.

 

Il hocha la tête, comblé avec cette admission. ''Bien. Je ne veux pas que vous mettiez votre vie avant la mienne. Si cela vient à un point où c'est ma vie ou la vôtre, vous devez toujours choisir la vôtre."

 

''Bilbo!'' s'écria Gandalf, horrifié.

 

"Non" coupa Bilbo avant que la magicien puisse commencer. ''Ne discutez pas avec moi à propos de ça, Maître Gandalf. Je suis un simple Hobbit d'une simple lignée sans épouse ou enfant qui dépendrait de moi. Si je périrais est-ce que cela ferait un grand changement dans l'ordre des choses? Non, ça ne le ferait pas. Mais Maître Thorin ici est un roi et le chef de son peuple. Il  _ doit _ vivre pour réclamer leur chez-eux de ce dragon. Pour faire simple, sa vie compte plus que la mienne.''

 

A ce point, tous les Nains le fixaient comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûr de quoi faire de lui. Même Thorin sembla surpris pas cette soudaine confession. Seul Gandalf semblait perturbé par ses mots.

 

Honnêtement, Bilbo ne se souciait pas si son vieil ami était d'accord ou pas. Il savait, dans l'ordre des choses, qu'il était important pour le monde mais seulement jusqu’à un certain point. Sa destiné avait été de trouver l'anneau et de l'apporter à Frodo, quiu était destiné à le détruire. Mais depuis qu'il avait l'intention de ne jamais laisser ce fichu anneau dans la même cité que son précieux neveu, il pensait que son importance en la matière avait diminué. De plus; il avait un plan pour l'anneau et il savait que ça allait peut-être lui coûter la vie. Mais c'était un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre si ça sauvait Frodo de son cruel destin.

 

''Il semble que le Hobbit est fait son choix.'' souligna Dori, donnant un regard à Bilbo qui ne pouvait le déchiffrer.

 

''Oui, il semble,'' confirma Thorin, son visage retournant au masque vide auquel il été le plus familier. ''Balin, donne-lui le contrat et fait lui lire et signer.''

 

Alors que Balin sortait le contrat, Bilbo se trouva sous le regard intense de Gandalf. Le magicien était clairement surpris de son comportement et de son enthousiaste s'engager pour le voyage. Il savait que son vieil ami serait suspicieux, et ces soupçons allaient grandir dans les jours à venir. Cependant, peut-importe combien son ami le presserait, Bilbo savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité maintenant. La vie de ceux auxquels il tenait était trop importante pour la risquer même à Gandalf. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assuré que Thorin et les autres seraient en vie, et l'anneau un fois de plus en sa possession, seulement là il briserait son silence et révéleraiy la vérité au magicien. 

 

Jusqu'à lors, il garderait sa bouche close.

 

* * *

 

''Monsieur Baggins...qu'est-ce que vous faites?''

 

Bilbo jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et trouva Ori se tenant derrière lui. Le jeune Nain le fixait au point qu'il était penché.

 

''Oh, je met une pancarte pour faire savoir à mes voisins que je suis parti,'' expliqua-t-il, soulevant le tableau pour que le Nain puisse le lire lui-même.

 

Ori s'approcha un peu plus et loucha aux lettres incurvées. '' 'Je suis parti pour une aventure. Si je ne retourne pas dans deux ans alors je laisse ma maison et tout dedans à mon cousin Drogo Baggins à la condition que lui, sa future femme, et leurs enfants ne mettent jamais un pied dans ou près de Brandywine River. Pour mes parents de Sackville-Baggins, je ne laisse rien. Sérieusement, gardez les loin de ma propriété et de la fine vaisselle en porcelaine de ma mère' Monsieur Baggins, pourquoi écrivez-vous une pancarte aussi bizarre?"

 

"Parce que si je ne le fais pas quand je retournerais toute mes affaires seront sans dessus, et mes avides membres de famille vivront ici,'' expliqua-t-il, posant la pancarte. ''C'est la seule façon dont je peux les repousser. Je l'accrocherais à la porte avant de partir. "

 

Ori le regarda comme s'il venait de clamer que la lune était faite de fromage. ''Tous les Hobbits sont comme vous?"

 

"Que veux-tu dire? Comment suis-je?"

 

"Bien, vous êtes si...ouvert. Amical. Et gentil. Très, très gentil," clarifia le jeune Nain. " La plupart des races n'aiment personne en dehors de leur propre race. Mais vous ne semblez pas vous souciez que l'on soit tous des Nains. Est-ce que tout les Hobbits sont aussi...ouvert?"

 

"Et bien, non, pas tous les Hobbits sont si ouvert envers les étrangers,'' admit-il, se rappelant certains de ces superstitieux et méfiants cousins. "Mais je ne crois pas en ça. Je crois que chaque race à quelque chose à offrir au monde. Tu dois simplement leur donner une chance de le montrer."

 

"Et...à propos de ceux qui ne donnent pas de chance?'' La voix d'Ori était calme alors qu'il enroulait ses doigts autour de la douce écharpe de laine qui était accroché autour de son cou. Se tenant là, Bilbo fut soudainement frappé par combien jeune et innocent Ori était vraiment en ce moment.

 

\-  _ C'est Gandalf qui lui dit les destins de Balin,  _ _ _ Óin _ _ _ et Ori. Il parla de la tombe et de la dernière résistance et du livre qu'Ori avait écrit de leur voyage. Il avait écouté tous les détails et à la fin avait pleuré pour ses courageux amis qui étaient morts de telles morts solitaires si loin - _

 

"Alors tu ne veux pas de leur amitié. S'ils ne peuvent pas voir au-delà de ton apparence et ta personnalité, alors c'est leur perte,'' répondit-il, résistant à l'envie d'enrouler ses bras autour –  _ vivant, respirant, entier  _ – ami.

 

Ori baissa la tête et sourit alors qu'un léger rougissement faisait son chemin sur ses joues, et sur le bout de ses oreilles. Il avait oublié, à travers les années, combien sensible et doux Ori était à cet âge.

 

_\- Après la bataille final, il repéra Ori se tenant près des morts les points serrés et les lèvres pincées. Son visage était pâle et éclaboussé par le sang et contusions, et ces yeux qui semblaient trop vieux pour un visage si jeune -_

 

"Est-ce que tu aimerais m'aider à emballer la fine porcelaine? '' demanda impulsivement Bilbo. ''Je veux la ranger pour ne pas qu'elle soit endommagée ou volée quand je serais parti.''

 

Ori sembla surpris et puis ravi. ''Bien sûr! J'aimerais aider. Juste dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire.''

 

Il le savait. Ori avait toujours exprimé sa joie d'être capable d'aider de tout les manière. Étant le plus jeune dans leur quête, il avait souvent été négligé par son inexpérience et dorloter et protégé par ses frères. Cette fois il veillerait à ce qu'Ori ne soit pas oublié. Il aiderait le plus jeune à grandir lors de la quête i l aurait sûrement besoin de telles expériences s'il voulait survivre à la Moria avec Balin et  Óin. 

 

"Parfait! Viens par là. Je pense que les autres ont laissé la vaisselle sur la table." Il montra la salle à manger et regarda y sautiller comme s'il suivait à une moindre vitesse.

 

_Ori, tu es maintenant un autre ami qui va survivre à la mort qui t'attend. Je ne permettrais rien d'autre._

 

* * *

 

Ils quittèrent la Comté aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

 

Avec les premiers soupçons de lumière perçant à travers les arbres, Bilbo cloua la pancarte à sa porte alors que les Nains derrières lui l'attendaient et le regardaient. Il entendit Balin le lire à voix haute pour les autres, et sourit quand ils éclatèrent de rire.

 

"Pas très friand de ces Sackville-Baggins?"

 

"Ne l'avez vous pas vu avec Ori emballaient la vaisselle la nuit dernière? Je me demandais pourquoi. Maintenant je sais que c'est à cause de ces parents avares."

 

"Quand ça vient aux proches collants voleurs, la meilleure chose que tu peux faire est de prétendre que tu n'as rien."

 

"Je me demande quel est le problème avec cette rivière. C'est une chose de Hobbit d'interdire la famille d'eau pour un héritage?''

 

"J'aimerais voir la réaction de ces Sackville-Baggins. Je parie que ça sera une émeute!"

 

"Assez." Thorin n'eut pas besoin d'hausser la voix pour devenir le centre de l'attention. "Avez-vous fini?"

 

Bilbo fit un pas en arrière et regarda sa pancarte pendant un moment avant d'hocher la tête. "Aye, je pense que oui."

 

"Alors partons. Nous avons un long chemin à faire," ordonna le roi-dans-l'exile, déjà commençant à marcher.

 

Bilbo attendit jusqu'à ce que le reste des Nains suivent leur leader avant de se tourner pour voir sa maison pour ce qui pouvait être une dernière fois. La dernière fois qu’il l'avait laissé, il avait tant qu'un vieil homme dans ces vieux jours. Il était toujours le même vieil homme, mais cette fois il faisait face à un futur avec la chance de pouvoir changer les choses. Avec ça en esprit; il ne savait pas s'il survivrait le voyage cette fois. Il ne savait même pas si il changerait les choses en mieux ou en pire. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu’il avait cette chance, et il allait la prendre.

 

_ Je te dis adieu pour l'instant. J'espère que la prochaine fois que je retournerais ici, ce sera avec une meilleure histoire à raconter _ , médita-t-il avant de finalement se tourner et suivre ses Nains hors de la Comté, et dans le (second) début de leur quête.

 


	4. Chapitre Trois

Dwalin n'avait jamais rencontré de Hobbit auparavant.

Les Hobbits quittaient rarement leurs maisons et il ne s'était jamais arrêté en Comté sur le chemin vers Ered Luin, donc il était compréhensible qu'il n'en ait jamais vu un. Non pas qu'il s'en souciait, vraiment. Il avait rencontré assez de race dans sa vie, et toutes s'étaient révélées être faite du même moule – un avide, haineux, moche moule -.

Mais Bilbo Baggins était...différent.

Ce n'était pas sa gentillesse ou son comportement généreux qui le déroutait. Il avait rencontré des autres avant qui était gentil envers les Nains - découlant plus de la pitié que de quelque chose d'autre, bâtard – et ce nétait pas son enthousiasme à participer à leur quête non plus. S'être fait promettre une récompense des coffres d'Erebor aurait motivé n'importe qui, après tout. Non, ce qui le déconcertait n'étaient pas les actions ou les mots sur Hobbits.

C'était simplement la façon dont il le regardait.

La plus grande partie de sa vie, Dwalin avait été regardé par les autres races comme stupide et un avide barbare. Il avait grandi habitué à être vu comme quelque chose de moins important juste parce qu'il était plus petit que les Hommes, et portait une barbe dont il était sur que les mangeurs-d'herbe étaient tout simplement jaloux. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerai jamais, mais il en été venu à l'accepter juste comme un autre réalité de vie.

Mais Bilbo Baggins ne le regardait pas comme s'il était de la racaille ou des problèmes. Il ne le regardait pas avec pitié ou de la méfiance. Il ne reculait pas de peur face à ses armes ou barbe ou ses nombreuses, nombreuses cicatrices. Non, il ne fait pas tout les choses normales que Dwalin en était venu à accepter, et même à attendre à un certain niveau.

Au lieu de ça, Bilbo Baggins le regardait de la même manière qu'il avait regardé sa première arme. Comme s'il était quelque chose de merveilleux et extraordinaire et irréel.

C'était inattendu.

Il ne connaissait pas Bilbo Baggins. Il n'avait rien pour obtenir un tel regard de la part du Hobbit. Il n'avait même pas été gentil ou amical envers le Hobbit! Dwalin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il recevait un tel regard.

Cependant,à part toutes ses réflexions, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'une partie de lui-même était ...satisfaite. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis que quelqu'un – même dans sa propre race – li avait donné un tel regard. Cela le faisait sentir comme s'il valait quelque chose à nouveau. Qu'il n'était plus juste un vieux Nain errant cherchant pour une maison, mais un puissant guerrier avec le sang d'une ancienne lignée coulant dans ses veines.

 _Plutôt amusant, vraiment,_  médita-t-il, jetant un regard au cambrioleur fredonnant chevauchant sur le poney.  _Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un_  Hobbit  _me ferait sentir comme un_  Nain  _à nouveau_.

* * *

Bilbo n'avait jamais apprécié monter à cheval. Oh, il aimait bien les animaux en eux-même, et en était venu à plutôt adorer les quelques poney durant leur temps de voyage. Mais chevaucher en soi il n'aimait pas. Les Hobbit simplement, n'étaient pas fait pour être enlevé du sol de quelque manière.

Malheureusement il était condamné à monter à cheval. Ils avaient laissé la Comté derrière et ils étaient sur leur chemin vers Erebor. Maintenant, Bilbo s'était trouvé améliorer et plus habitué à voir ses compagnons morts vivant et gais. La douleur vive dans son coeur avait mué en un pincement tolérable, et les souvenirs d'une autre vie ne le tourmentait plus à chaque tournant. Maintenant il pouvait faire face à Fíli et Kíli sans treissallir, ou fondre en larme.

Mais malgré tout ces progrès, il se trouvait qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas faire face à Thorin. Le leader de la Compagnies ne lui avait pas payé attention et ne lui pas plus parlé que quelque mots en passant, mais même ces mots avaient été horriblement gênant pour lui il se débattait pour voir ce Thorin comme sa propre personne au lieu d'un souvenir. Cela serait difficile, mais il voulait dépasser ses propres souvenirs et sentiments pour construire une nouvelle relation avec Thorin. Ils n'auraient jamais la même relation qu'avant, mais il voulait au moins un relation décente avec le Nain.

Oh, mais c'était si dur. Il n'était pas seulement difficile pour lui de simplement regarder Thorin, le Nain lui même était si difficile à approcher. La dernière fois il avait du se jeter devant un groupe d'Orc juste pour que le roi lui sourisse. Cette fois il tenait à parler avec lui avec cette solution en dernier recours.

Ce n'était pas seulement Thorin qu'il se trouvait à surmonter. Il avait remarqué que Gandalf le regardait de la même manière qu'il était habitué ( et éventuellement le ferait à nouveau) à regarder Meriadoc Brandybuck et Peregrin Took quand ils s'approchaient trop près des feux d'artifice. Il s'attendait à un tel regard, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait que son viel ami ne lui fasse pas confiance.

"Monsieur Bilbo, aimeriez-vous goûter la soupe?'' demanda Bombur, le sortant de ses pensées. Le roux était assis devant un large casserole et mélanger la soupe avec les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Bombur avait toujours pris la cuisine très sérieusement.

"Bien sûr." Le Hobbit prit avec attention la louche tendue et prit une petite gorgée de soupe. C'était un simple repas de viande et de bouillon mais les épices y mettaient de la vie. "Délicieux. Est-ce que je détecte une pointe de percil?"

Bombur rayonna. "Aye. Percil et basilique, pur faire ressortir l'agneau. Je crois que j'ai repéré de romarin dans le boeuf que vous nous avez servi, oui?"

"Oui, venant du jardin de ma mère. Elle était une excellente cuisinière et avait une main avec les plantes. J'ai pris soin de son jardin après sa mort, mais j'ai bien peu que je manque de compétences. C'est juste assez pour les garder en vie."

"Je suis sûr que votre mère apprécie le sentiment," lança Bofur, en se vautrant entre les deux comme un tas disgracieux. Il s'appropria la louche de Bilbo et finit le reste de la soupe en une bouchée.

"Mmm. Je dirais que c'est prêt à être servit," informa-t-il son frère, lui rendant la cuillère. "Devons-nous appeler les autre?"

"Pas avant que Monsieur Bilbo ait sa portion," déclara vigoureusement Bombur, servant déjà la soupe dans un bol d'argile. "Les autres dévoreront la soupe sans penser à notre petit camarade."

Bofur acquiesça en signe d'approbation tandis que le Hobbit en question se renfrogna.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de me traiter différemment des autres" protesta-t-il. "Je suis peut-être un Hobbit mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis vraiment différent du reste des autres. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un traitement spécial."

Bombur ignora ses mots et lui tendit le bol. "Voilà. Mange maintenant."

"Ne t'embête pas à discuter avec lui. Une fois que Bombur a fait son choix, il ne change pas d'avis." expliqua Bofur alors qu'il tendait son propre bol pour être remplis.

"Hey, vous mangez sans nous?"

Fíli et Kíli les rejoignirent autour la casserole de ragoût; les deux à bout de souffle à force de s'entraîner. La plupart de la Compagnie les avait regardé et même leur avait crié des suggestion, ou les avait taquiné. Bilbo se rappelait les voir faire ça si souvent la dernière fois même s'il ne souvenait pas y avoir eut un vainqueur.

"Pourquoi avez-vous commencé sans me le dire? Vous savez combien je deviens affamé en bottant le cul à Fíli , " se plaignit Kíli, gouttant la soupe de Bilbo avec deux doigts.

"Hey! Ta mère ne t'as pas dit que c'était mal élevé de mettre tes doigts dans la nourriture des autres?" se plaignit-il, essayant de frapper les doigts errants seulement pour échouer.

Kíli ouvrit grand ses yeux et se mordit la lèvres inférieur d'une manière qu'il se rappelait trop facilement. Il se souvenait que le jeune Nain faisait ça pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ou pour masquer quand il faisait quelque chose de stupide. Malheureusement pour lui, ce visage ne marchait que sur son frère et son oncle et quelque fois Dwalin.

"N'essayes même pas ces yeux sur moi. Je vis au milieu de  _bébé Hobbits_. Viens près de moi à nouveau et je te casse les doigts," prévient-il, agitant sa cuillère pour faire valoir son point de vue.

Ami perdu depuis longtemps ou pas, personne ne se met entre un Hobbit et son repas.

"Il semblerait que notre cambrioleur a une paire après tout," ricana Fíli alors qu'il s'en allait pour la tache moins sensible d'avoir son propre bol de ragoût au lieu d'en voler un.

"Evidement. Qui d'autre aurait répondu à Thorin?" souligna Bofur.

"Et nous avoir rejoins pour notre quête contre un dragon" rappela Bombur.

"Ce que, par ailleurs, ne comprend toujours pas. Pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir avec nous?" demanda Kíli, décidant de voler son frère après avoir été chassé loin de la nourriture de Bilbo. Son vol fut récompensé par un léger coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il ignora.

Bilbo mélangea sa soupe pensivement. Pourquoi les avaient-ils rejoins la première fois? Etait-ce réellement pour une aventure? Ou est-ce que leur chanson et conte l'avaient-ils touché? Il savair que c'était pourquoi il avait décidé de rester plus tard, et c'était toujours important pour lui honnêtement il ne pouvait se souvenir qu'est-ce qui l'avait influencé à courir après eux ce matin il y a si longtemps.

"Votre but est noble," répondit-il finalement. "Vous tous...Vous n'avez plus de foyer. Il a été volé. Donc je vais essayer de vous aider à le récupérer si je peux."

Les Nains autour de lui s'arrêtèrent et le fixèrent avec un regard qui était semblable à celui qu'ils lui avaient donné la première fois qu'il avait dit ça. Cela le faisait toujours sentir inconfortable.

"Tu..." commença Bofur seulement pour sa taire quand les autres les rejoignirent pour le dîner. Personne d'autre ne mentionna ses mots pour le reste de la nuit, mais le Hobbit pouvait toujours sentir leurs regards qu'ils lui donnaient, et cela le faisait se demander ce qu'ils pensaient de lui maintenant.

Plus cette nuit, après que le ragoût fut finit et qu'ils s'étaient retirés pour la nuit, Bilbo fut réveillé par le son des wargs hurlant dans la nuit. Le bruit avait réveillé le reste de ces compagnons, avec des grognements et des insultes sifflées ils se rassemblèrent autour d'un petit feu de camp. Bilbo les rejoignit avec sa couette enroulée autour de ses épaules, et essaye de contenir ses bâillements.

"Est-ce que les wargs sont communs dans ces contrées?" demanda-t-il, frottant ses yeux avec son poing.

"Non. Généralement, ils ne viennent pas aussi loin," répondit Bofur, allumant sa pipe.

"Aye. Ils sont utilisé par les Orcs comme monture et traînent habituellement autour de Rivendell,"ajouta Dwalin, se renfrognant.

"Ils vont venir nous embêté?" demanda Ori, ses yeux plus grand que d'habitude.

"Pas si nous continuons de bouger. Nous partons à l'aube." commanda Thorin, fouillant le paysage hors du bord des falaises négligeant le canyon en dessous.

"Il semble...plus en colère que d'habitude," nota Bilbo, faisant allusion à l'histoire non-dite qu'il savait qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'entendre.

"Aye. Thorin a plus de raison qu'il ne faut pour haïr ces bêtes," répondit poliment Balin , et puis se lança dans l'épique et héroïque récit d'une tentative pour réclamer le royaume perdu de la Moria des redoutables orcs. Il expliqua avec une grand peine comment le grand-père de Thorin , le roi Thrór, avait été décapiter par l'orc Azog; qui était déterminé à mettre fin à la ligné de Durin. Avec ses yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs, il raconta comment il avait vu Thorin tenir tête à un monstre qui faisait trois fois sa taille et comment grâce à un bout de chêne tombé il avait réussi à survivre, et couper la main de la bête.

Bilbo écouta l'histoire familière alors qu'il regardait ses compagnons. Chaque Nain semblait hypnotisé par l'histoire, et réalisa que c'était à ce moment que se consolidait leur loyauté à  _Thorin Oakenshield_ au lieu du Roi sous la Montagne. C'était à ce moment qu'ils avaient tous réalisé combien leur roi avait perdu, et combien durement il continuerait à se battre pour réclamer cette perte. Il pouvait voir, de la façon dont ils se tenaient et se tournaient vers leur roi se tenant au bord de la falaise, qu'ils suivraient le Nain jusqu'à la fin.

Et lui aussi.

* * *

Ils voyagèrent.

Les jours continuèrent de passer et Bilbo se trouva devenant de plus en plus à l'aise avec ses depuis-longtemps perdus camarades. Bientôt, il découvrit qu'il pouvait même croiser le regard de Thorin sans le sentiment d'avoir été frappé dans la poitrine. Mais la chose la plus étonnante qu'il avait découvert était sa jeunesse.

Bilbo avait oublié comment c'était de marcher sans des os craquants et douloureux. Par l'enfer, il avait oubli comment c'était d'etre capable de bouger plus de dix minutes sans se sentir fatigu et à bout de souffle. Il avait été un vieil homme pendant trop longtemps -plus qu'il ne le devait, merci à l'anneau – qu'il en avait oublié qu'il y avait un temps où il était jeune.

C'était une réalisation grisante.

"Um, Monsieur Bilbo, pouruoi marchez-vous avec les poney au lieu d'en monter un?" demanda Ori un jour alors qu'il guidait son poney à pied.

"Parce qu'un jour je n'en serais plus capable." répondit Bilbo, et gagna un regard étrange pour sa remarque. Il l'ignora facilement; bien habitué à être regardé comme étrange même parmi sa propre race pour la plupart de sa vie. Il avait évolué pour accepter les regards.

Heureusement le reste des Nains ne semblait pas se soucier s'il marchait ou chevauchait un poney.

En fait, il avait remarqué que à part Fíli, Kíli, Ori, Bofur et Bombur, le reste de la Compagnie ne lui parlait jamais, ou ne lui prêtait attention. Il comprenait que ça aurait du être attendu. Les Nains étaient méfiants des étrangers par nature, et jusqu'à ce qu'il se prouve digne de confiance le reste ne s'ouvrirait pas à lui. C'était très bien parce que ça lui donnait une autre chance de se concentrer sur un autre problème : Gandalf.

Bilbo avait réalisé qu'il devait mettre fin au silence tendu entre lui et le magicien. Il pensait qu'il pouvait endurer la méfiance et la suspicion jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Erebor, mais ça devenait trop pour lui. Il avait assez de chose à traiter, et avoir Gandalf contre lui n'aidait pas.

Donc une nuit, alors que le reste se rassemblait autour de Bombur pour le dîner, il coinça le magicien alors qu'il s'asseyait sur pierre proche.

"Bilbo," acceuillit agréablement le magicien même ses yeux brillaient sous son chapeau. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance," déclara-t-il franchement parce son vieil âge lui avait apporté plus que des rides. " Vous pensez que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi, oui?"

Gandalf le fixa silencieusement avant d'hocher lentement la tête. "Oui. Oui, vous avez plutôt raison. Vous cachez quelque chose au reste d'entre nous, Maître Baggins."

"Oui, c'est vrai." admit-il, regardant le proche feu de camp projeter des ombres sur le visage de son vieil ami. Cela le rendait un peu menaçant.

"Je dois garde ce secret pour le moment," continua-t-il, "mais juste jusqu'à un point"

"Quelle est la raison de ce secret?" questionna le magicien. "Quelles sont les conséquences si vous en parlez?"

_\- Les Nains commençant à chanter avec des voix basses et profondes alors qu'ils enterraient les corps des trois Nains royaux. La chanson est en Khuzdûl et est belle et étrangère à ses oreilles. Les voix qui résonnent comme une peignent une mélodie qui brise le coeur avec le chagrin qui s'en échappe. Leur roi et ses héritiers sont partis et ils sont en deuils pour eux trois-_

Bilbo ferme les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. "Les vies de ceux qui me sont chers sont en danger. Donc jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'ils sont sain et sauf, je garderais ce secret."

Les yeux de Gandals s'agrandirent quand il entendit ses mots. Une fois fait, son visage s'attendrit, et la ride dure s'effaça d'une façon qui le faisait sembler plus jeune et gentil.

"Dans ce cas, je ne vous harcèlerais pas de question. J'attendrais que vous venez me voir," dit le magicien, lui donnant le même sourire qu'il partageait à chaque fois que Bilbo faisait quelque chose de stupide, et puis essayer de se faire pardonner. Cela fit que son coeur se serra de revoir ce sourire dans cette vie.

"Merci, Maître Gandalf. J'apprécie votre confiance," répondit-il, donnant au magicien un grand sourire. "Et je vous promet que vous ne le regretterez pas."

_Et je suis désolé que je ne peux pas vous parler de la vérité. Vous êtes si bon et noble mais vous rendrez les choses peut-être pire dans une tentative d'aide. Je ne sais même pas les actions de mes propres conséquences à ce point, laissons de côté ce que vous pourriez faire. Donc tout ce que je peux faire est essayer et changer les choses, et espérer que mes choix ne nous condamnerons pas._

Gandalf garde simplement son gentil sourire. "Je suis sûr que non, Bilbo. Je suis sûr que non."


	5. Chapitre Quatre

 

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, il avait fait leur chemin jusqu'au trolls.

 

"Nous camperons ici pour la nuit," déclara Thorin alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'un taudis en feu qui était auparavent une maison de fermier.

 

Gandalf s'arrêta et fixa les restes squelettique de la cabane avec les soucils froncés. Bilbo savait qu'il connaissait le fermier et était sur le point d'exprimer ces préoccupations au roi. Il s'approcha petit à petit alors que le magicien et le Nain commençait à discuster.

 

" - devrait le faire pour Rivendell. Nous serions bien acceuilli par Lord Elrond - " essayait d'expliquer Gandalf avec une impatience visible, et un colère croissante.

 

"Nous n'irons pas!" coupa abruptement Thorin, faisant une mouvement tranchant de la main. ''Les elfes n'ont montré aucun intêret à nous venir en aide il y a des années, et je doute qu'ils le feront maintenant. Abandonnez, Gandalf.''

 

Les lèvres de Gandalf se pincèrent et tira de sur son chapeau qui tomba plus bas sur ses yeux. Le Hobbit reconnut l'histoire et immédiatement rechercha à attraper le bras du magicien alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

 

''Attendez une minute, où allez vous?'' quesitonna Bilbo, faisant attention à rendre sa voix plus haute.

 

''Avec le seul ici qui a du bon sens – moi même!'' déclara lourdement le magicien, et il essaya de librérer son bras.

 

Il ne l'aurait pas. Il enfonça ses pieds dans le sol et fit signe aux Nains autour d'eux. ''Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser ici sans protection! Et si nous sommes attaqué?''

 

''Nous ne sommes pas sans protection,'' cassa Thorin de derrière lui. ''Vous êtes parmi des guerriers vétérans qui ont survécu à d'inombrables batailles, semi-homme, merci à leur grandes compétences - ''

 

''Je n'ai pas de tels compétences en bataille,'' interrompit-il, coupant le roi de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour Gandalf. ''Nous avons été sur la route pendant des semaines et pas une fois je n'ai vu l'un d'entre eux engager le combat. Pour ce que je sais _vous_ pourriez être aussi doué au combat qu'un _Orc_ au _tricot_!''

 

Pas loin, Bofur et Nori eurent une soudaine et mystérieuse quinte de toux.

 

''Non, je me sentirais plus en sécurité si un magicien était présent pendant que nous essayons de deviner pourquoi cette _maison au milieu de nul part a récemment pris feu,_ '' finit-il, en appuyant sur la dernière partie pour les Nains. '' Et, Gandalf, vous ne devriez pas trainer seul en sachant que nous avons entendus des wargs hurler pendant les dernières nuits. Oh, et regardez vous ça – _le soleil se couche_.''

 

A ce point, toute la Compagnie s'était arrêté et regardait la scène avec des expressions variées. La plupart semblait à deux doigts de rire mais se controllaient. Fíli et Kíli avait abadonnné toute prétention à ne pas trouver la situation drôle, et gloussaient dans l'épaule de l'autre. Thorin était devenu très, très, immobile et devenait un peu rose. Bilbo pensa que ce ton allait bien avec ses yeux bleus, mais il ne pensait pas que le Nain apprécierait le compliment à ce moment.

 

Ou un autre moment.

 

"Bilbo, vous sentiriez-vous plus en sécurité si je restais?'' questionna Gandalf, posant une main dans ses boucles. Son visage était un masque d'inquiètude, mais Bilbo pouvait voir le brillant scintillement dans ses yeux gris. Le magicien ricanait presque de l'intérieur.

 

"Oui, je le serais." déclara-t-il fermement, hochant la tête.

 

"Alors, je reste." exauça le magicien, regarda au dessus le Hobbit pour donner un regard noir au roi Nain. ''Pour le moment, de toute façon.''

 

Bilbo autorisa ses épaules à se baisser en soulagement. ''Merci''

 

Thorin les fusilla du regard avant d'aboyer à ses neveux, ''Fíli! Kíli!  Surveillez les poneys! Tout les autres montez le camp!''

 

Les deux frères arrêtèrent immédiatement de glousser.

 

Il relacha finalement le magicien quand les Nains autour d'eux commencèrent à faire leurs tâches. Gandalf lui donna un petit sourire qu'il lui retourna aisément.

 

''Vous continuez de me surprendre, Bilbo Baggins,'' commenta-t-il, ses yeux scintillant toujours, ''Je pense que nous sommes dans une véritable aventure.''

 

 _Oh, Gandalf, les réelles surprises ne sont pas_ encore _arrivées._

 

* * *

 

Quand il vient le temps de délivrer les repas à Fíli et Kíli , Bilbo se proposa en premier.

 

''Ca ne dérange pas de leur porter. Cela me donnera une chance de jeter un oeil sur Mrytle,'' expliqua-t-il Bombur alors qu'il prenait les bols.

 

"Très bien alors. Mais reviens vite avant que ta nourriture refroidisse.'' conseilla le cuisinier, déjà assis avec un bol de ragoût pour le Hobbit alors que le reste des Nains descendaient pour la nourriture.

 

Il hocha simplement la tête et s'en alla.

 

Quand il trouva les deux frères, ils se disputaient à voix basse et se frappait à tout de rôle dans l'épaule. Il attendit qu'ils le remarque, et quand ils échouèrent, il racla finalement sa gorge pour ttirer leur attention. Ses actions les firent sursauter et se retourner pour lui faire face les yeux écarquillés.

 

''Gentlemen,'' salua-t-il, tenant leurs bôls de soupes. ''Je vous ai apporté le dîner.''

 

"Oh, regarde ça, Kíli , notre cambrioleur nous a apporté le dîner,"Fíli d'une fausse joie. ''Comme c'esr gentil!"

 

"Oh, oui, très gentil," agréa Kíli  ,hochant énergiquement la tête.

 

"Nous allons juste les prendre alors, et vous pourrez y aller,"ajouta Fíli  d'un ton plat alors qu'il tendait les mains pour prendre les bols.

 

Bilbo recula d'un pas pour l'éviter, et leur donna un regard impassible. "Qu'avez-vous encore fait?"

 

Fíli recula avec un regard noir. "Quoi? Je connais ce ton. Ne croyez pas que nous faisons quelque chose de stupide à chaque fois que nous sommes seuls!"

 

"Même si nous avons perdu quelques poneys." admit son petit frère.

 

Fíli le frappa immédiatement sur le bras. "Kíli !"

 

"Et bien, c'est vrai!" se défendit Kíli , frottant son bras et se renforgant. "Nous devriez lui dire puisqu'il est ici!"

 

"Vous avez perdu -? Combien avez-vous perdu?" demanda le Hobbit, posant les bols sur le rodin de bois le plus proche.

 

"Deux," dit  Fíli avec un froncement de sourcil. "Nous les avons chercher et nous pensons qu'ils ont été volés."

 

"Par qui? Il n'y a personne ici sauf nous," pointa-t-il.

 

Kíli montra les arbres retournés et les ravages à côté. "Nous pensons par ceux qui font _ ça _ ."

 

Bilbo suivit son doigt et leva les deux sourcils. "Oh mon dieu."

 

* * *

 

Il autorisa les deux frères à l'entrainer à la poursuite des trolls comme la première fois. La seule différence était que quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les trolls campaient, il ne les autorisa pas à le forcer immédiatement à sauver les poneys.

 

"Je ne vais pas là-bas seul et sans un plan," raisonna-t-il. "Ils sont trois trolls et je suis juste un petit Hobbit."

 

"Vous êtes aussi notre cambrioleur et savez être silencieux. C'est une bonne occasion de prouver votre valeur aux autres." argua  Kíli 

 

"Ou de me faire manger vivant," rétorqua le Hobbit avec une fausse gentilesse. "Ecoutez, je vais essayer de libérer les poneys si l'un de vous retourne dire aux autres ce qu'il se passe, et l'autre reste avec moi pour m'aider."

Fíli et Kíli se regardèrent. Le blond hausse un sourcil tandis que l'autre haussait les épaules et montrait ses propes vêtements. Fíli hocha la tête en réponse et tapota une de ses nombreuses lames. Bilbo regarda l'échange sans mot avec interêt. Il se rappelait que les deux faisaient déjà de telles choses autrefois, mais il n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Mais maintenant il réalisait combien en accord ils étaient pour pouvoir lire les pensées de l'autre si facilement avec seulement des gestes.

 

 _Pas étonnant qu'ils sont morts ensemble à la fin,_ réalisa-t-il avec une tristesse pensive.

 

"Je vais rester avec vous pendant que Kíli amène les autres," dit finalement le Nain plus âgé.

 

"Je serais bientôt de retour" promit le brun, se relevant et courant silencieusement de là où ils venaient.

 

Fíli regarde son frère disparaître dans le forêt avant de se tourner son attention vers le Hobbit. "Okay. Quel est le plan?"

 

Bilbo eut un sourire en coin. "Bien, en premier, j'ai besoin d'être capturé."

 

* * *

 

C'était plutôt facile de marcher jusqu'au camp des trolls sans se faire remarquer.

 

"Bonjour là-bas," salua-t-il, agitant un bras et sautant légèrement pour obtenir leur attention.

 

Les trois trolls se trounèrent vers lui et furent sur leurs pieds en un instant.

 

"Regardez ce que nous avons là," dit l'un, l'attrapant d'une poigne qui menaçait de casser ses côtes au moindre petit mouvement.

 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" se demanda l'autre, s'approchan pour le fixer. "Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant."

 

"Je suis un Hobbit." répondit-il dans une voix calme qui contrastait avec son coeur battan. "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes vous trois?"

 

"Nous...nous sommes des trolls," dit le dernier, le fixant avec une expression déconcertée. "Tu n'as jamais vu de troll avant?"

 

"Non. N'avez-vous pas vu un Hobbit avant?" rétorqua-t-il

Les trolls le fixèrent juste.

 

"Pourquoi ne nous crains-tu pas?" demanda celui qui le tenait.

 

"Vous craindre?" répéta le Hobbit, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

 

_\- Smaug est large. Plus large qu'un maison, qu'un ours, ou même qu'une montagne. Il se dresse face à lui d'une telle façon qu'il croit que le dragon pourrait éclisper le soleil juste en se levant. Il peut voir son reflet dans un oeil ambré qui est aussi large qu'il est grand. Il réalise combien petit et pâle et pathétique il semble, et cela le fait se geler d'une manière que la neige ne pourrait pas. -_

 

_\- Thorin tombe et ne se relève pas. Il ne bouge plus, ne tressaille plus, ne s'agite plus. Quelque chose en lui s'élève et rugit -_

 

_\- l'anneau lui murmure des promesses; des promesses de liberté, des promesses de pouvoir, et de promesse de renaissance. Il fait taire les murmures et essaie d'ignorer le sentiment s'enroulant dans son estomacs. -_

 

_\- Frodo ajuste le mithril qui lui arrive aux cuisses. Il tombe maladroitement sur sa petite ossature, et cela lui fait ressembler à un enfant jouant à s'habiller. Quand Frodo le regarde dans les yeux, il peut voir une force en lui qu'il n'a jamais possédé. Cette force fait arrêter son coeur parce c'est une force qui demande une vie en retour -_

 

"Non" dit Bilbo dans un sourire qu'il sait aussi tordu que les vignes dans son jardin. "Non, je _ne_ crains _pas_ les trois d'entre vous."

 

Les trolls semblaient abasourdis.

 

"Mais...Tu devrais être effrayé par nous! " cria le second, comme si son monde avait été chamboulé.

 

"Yeah, tu devrais être effrayé!" agréa le premier, le secouant. Bilbo sentit et vit son monde se retourner, et essaya de son mieux de contrôler son estomacs.

 

"Mettons le dans la casserole. Ca lui inspirera de la peur," sugéra le troisième – et plus intelligent, evidemment- troll avec un sourire qui montrait sa dent manquante jaune.

 

"Si vous prévoyez de me manger, je suggérerait rôti," intervient-il alors qu'ils le portaient vers leur casserole. "Comme ça vous ne perdrez pas le jus de la viande."

 

"Tu sais comment cuisiner?" questionna le troisième, s'asseyant devant sa casserole.

Il hocha la tête. "Oh, oui. Dites-moi, quelle saveur a votre soupe en ce moment? Peut-être que je pourrais recommander quelques herbes que vous pourriez ajouter."

 

Les trolls le fixèrent et puis se fixèrent avant que le premier hausse les épaules et pose le Hobbit devant la casserole. Il prit une louche en bois et prit une gorgée de soupe, et puis secoua la tête dans un grognement.

 

"C'est horrible! Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dedans?" demanda le premier troll au troisième.

 

"La même chose que d'habitude!"clama le troisième troll alors que le deuxième essayait aussi la soupe.

 

"Oh! Il a raison! Le goût est horrible!" agréa le deuxième troll, posant la louche en bois et essuyant sa langue comme si ça pouvait enlever le goût.

 

Le troisième troll essaya finalement la soupe et bientôt eut des hauts le coeur de dégoût.

 

Bilbo retourna lentement sur ses pas et recula à quelque mètres alors que les trolls commençaient à avoir des hauts le coeur et à commencer à vomir. Le premier qui l'avait attrapé tomba bientôt à genoux et commença à s'étouffer avec le sang et le vomit que son corps produisait. Le second et plus petit troll s'était déjà évanoui et tressauté et convulsé sur le sol. Le troisième était le seul qui lui pretta attention alors qu'il avait aussi des hauts le coeur.

 

"Toi...Toi Hobbit tu...as fait quelque chose à la soupe," hoqueta le troll, le pointa et tenant difficilement sur ses pieds.

 

Il pointa un doigt vers son torse et haussa ses sourcils. "Moi? Oh non, ce n'était pas moi. _Je_ n'ai rien fait à votre soupe."

 

"Vrai. Ca serait moi."

 

Fíli  sortit des arbres et vient à ses côtés. Il avait un regard dégoûté sur son visage alors qu'il regardait les trolls devant lui.

 

"Je ne peux pas croire que ça ait marché," commenta-t-il, plissant le nez alors qu'un autre troll commençait à vomir à nouveau.

 

Bilbo hocha la tête. Il était aussi surpris par combien facilement les trolls étaient tombés dans leur piège. "Est-ce que tu penses que nous devrions mettre un terme à la misère?"

Fíli étudia les créatures gémissantes pendant un moment avant d'hocher la tête."Yeah. Surveillez mes arrières pendant un moment."

 

La preuve que les trolls étaient si malades était qu'ils ne remarquèrent ou ne combattèrent pas le Nain qui se faufila derrière eux, et enfonça son épée dans l'arrière de leurs cous. Le seul qui le remarqua fut le troisième troll, et même ses tentatives de se protéger furent faibles et peu enthousiastes. Fíli mit fin facilement à ses jours.

 

Alors que le blond prenait soin des trolls, Bilbo retourna au camp et commença à défaire les cordes qui retenaient les poneys captifs. Juste quand il dénoua le dernier noeud, le reste de la Compagnie arriva sur la scène avec leurs armes levées et prêtes; seulement pour s'arrêter à la vue des trolls déjà morts.

 

"Fíli!" Kíli sauta facilement au dessus du bazard et des corps et fit son chemin jusqu'à son frère. "Tu as fait tout ça?"

 

"Pas tout seul," répondit son frère, essuyant sa lame blanche. "C'était une attaque jointe."

 

"Que s'est-il passé?" questionna Thorin, allant aussi jusqu'à son neveu, mais d'une vitesse plus calme.

 

"Nous avons empoisonné les trolls," répondit Fíli  avec un simple haussement d'épaule.

 

Les Nains et le magicien le fixèrent.

 

"Avec quoi?" demanda Balin.

 

"Aconit, Belladone, et Pois Rouge," lista le Hobbit.

 

"Où avez-vous obtenu de telles plantes?" demanda Óin alors que Nori et Bombur était bouche-bée. Ils étaient les trois qui semblait réaliser exactement combien ces plantes étaient mortelles.

 

Bilbo leur donna un regard exagéré de surprise. "Pourquoi, sur les sentiers où nous avons voyagé bien sûr! Ce n'est pas compliqué de les trouver si on sait où regarder."

 

"Donc vous avez ramassé ces plantes et puis empoisonné les trolls avec?" résuma Kíli , regardant son frère pour confirmation. 

 

Le prince haussa les épaules. "Presque. Notre cambrioleur ici les a distrait tandis que je me faufilais et ajouter les herbes dans leur soupes. Puis il les a dupé pour qu'ils goûtent, et le reste...bien, le reste est évident."

 

Les Nains et le magicien continuèrent à les fixer.

 

"Monsieur Bilbo...Comment avez-vous distrait les trolls?" demanda doucement Ori, ses yeux grands ouverts.

 

"Ha! C'est la meilleur partie. Tout ce qu'il a fait était d'y aller et de leur parler!" jubila Fíli. "J'ai presque faillit m'évanouir quand j'ai vu qu'il les laissait le prendre. Et puis il les a conseillé sur comment le cuisiner!"

 

Les yeux d'Ori s'aggrandirent encore plus. "Wow, Monsieur Bilbo, c'est si courageux!"

 

Bilbo se tortilla, se sentant incorfortable après une telle éloge. Il n'était pas courageux, pas vraiment. Gandalf était brave. Thorin était brave. Frodo était brave. Par l'enfer,  _ Samwise _ était brave. Mais lui? Il n'était pas courageux. S'il l'était il n'aurait pas envoyé son neveu au Mordor avec  _ son _ anneau. 

 

"Bilbo, pourquoi feriez-vous une telle chose?" demanda Gandalf un sévère froncement de sourcil.

 

Il haussa les épaules. "Ils étaient sur le point de manger nos poneys. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tous vous attendre."

 

"Alors vous auriez du envoyer Fíli les distraire pendant que vous vous faufiliez derrière eux. Il est le combattant le plus expérimenté entre vous deux."

 

"Non. Je ne risquerais pas Fíli de cette façon," dit fermement le Hobbit, secouant la tête."Il est trop important pour le risquer pour quelque chose comme ça."

 

Les Nains se turent tous à cette phrase. Tous sauf un.

 

"Pourquoi avez-vous ramassé ses plantes?" demanda Thorin. Pour une fois il ne regardait pas Bilbo comme s'il était de la boue sur ses bottes. Plutôt , il semblait pensif alors qu'il fixait le Hobbit avec ses yeux bleus flamboyants.

 

Bilbo ravala sa salive alors qu'il rencontrait l'intense regard. "Parce que je suis un Hobbit. Je ne suis pas un guerrier ou un maître cambrioleur. Je suis juste un Hobbit et je dois me protéger par mes propres moyens. C'est une façon que j'ai choisi de faire."

 

Thorin le fixa pendant un moment. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que le roi pensait de ses mots, mais il pouvait dire que pour une fois il n'ennuyait pas le roi. Le Hobbit décida de compter ça comme un grand pas dans la bonne direction.

 

Finalement Thorin regarda les autres, et pointa les trolls morts. "Explorez la zone. Trouvez comment ces trolls ont fait leurs chemins jusqu'ici."

 

 


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Balin était ennuyé.

Il avait beaucoup de chose à se préoccuper dans sa vie. Le destin de son peuple épars. La sécurité de son frère et de ses cousins. Leur quête pour regagner leur foyer de Smaug. La sécurité et l'état de son ami et roi, Thorin. Il était même préoccupé par la décision d'emmener Ori, Fíli, et Kíli dans un telle mission suicidaire.

Mais principalement, il était contrarié par Bilbo Baggins.

Il y avait quelque chose...de faux à propos du Hobbit. Non pas qu'il savait grand-chose sur les Hobbit pour commencer, mais de ce qu'il avait entendu ils étaient un peuple suspicieux qui préférait leur maison aux voyages et aventures inconnues. C'était rare que l'un d'entre laisse sa maison en compagnie de Nain pour une terre lointaine et inconnue. Bilbo Baggins n'était en rien comme les histoires le suggéraient.

Mais ce n'était pas la personnalité imprévue du Hobbit qui lui posait problème. C'était la manière dont il les  _traitait_.

Bilbo traitait chacun d'entre eux une bonne quantité de respect et de chaleur qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait attendu. De les accueillir d'un grand festin chez lui à soudainement protéger Fíli des trolls, il n'avait montré rien sauf de la gentillesse et de la compréhension pour eux.

Et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Aucun des Nains connaissaient le Hobbit. Aucun d'entre eux méritait d'être traité si dignement. Par l'enfer, Bilbo connaissait à peine Fíli et était prêt à risquer sa vie pour le protéger de  _trolls_. Personne, peu importe combien gentil, sage ou noble, ne ferait une telle chose pour un étranger.

Donc pourquoi Bilbo Baggins le faisait?

Balin ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas l'étrange Hobbit qui les avait suivit si facilement et s'était battu pour eux avec une violence non attendue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Hobbit les regardait de la même manière qu'un Nain regardait la gloire de ses trésors.

Et c'était la pensée la plus préoccupante de toute.

* * *

Bilbo était content.

Son plan avec les trolls s'était bien déroulé. Quand il avait originellement pensé à comment s'occuper d'eux, il avait été tenté de laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Mais alors qu'il pensait de plus en plus à sa situation, il avait réalisé que les conséquences de ses actions pouvait changer quelque chose d'important. Donc il avait décidé de tester les choses en changeant quelque chose qu'il savait , n'était pas trop important.

Tandis que Bilbo se sentait mal à empoisonner les trolls – personnes ne méritait une telle souffrance, après tout – il était content de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné. En plus tout s'était déroulé selon ses attentes – ils avaient trouvé la grotte des trolls, découvert les épées, enterré le coffre du trésor, et il avait même reçu Sting de Gandalf. C'était un signe que même s'il changeait un événement, il pouvait toujours s'attendre à ce que certaines choses restent pareil.

Comme des Nains suspicieux.

Il n'était pas stupide. Le Hobbit savait que ses actions avec les trolls lui avait apporté de la méfiance et du respect. Il avait tenu tête tout seul à trois trolls et ça méritait du respect. Mais de la façon dont il l'avait fait – par la ruse et le tromperie - était mal vue. Les Nains croyaient que faire face à leurs ennemis dans la bataille était la plus honorable et courageuse action à faire. Tourner autour et les prendre par-derrière était vu comme faible et lâche par chaque Nain dans la Compagnie.

Bien, presque chaque Nain.

''C'était une manière très intelligente de prendre soin des trolls.''

Bilbo leva les yeux de sa nouvelle (ancienne) épée, et trouva Nori le regardant. Avec les trolls morts et la grotte inspecté, Thorin avait décidé de prendre une petite pause avant qu'ils ne repartent. La plupart des Nains étaient occupés avec leur butin, mais Nori s'était détaché du groupe et s'était assis en face de lui sur un arbre tombé.

''Merci,'' répondit-il poliment, hochant la tête. ''Je sais que c'était des manières plutôt effroyables, mais je devais agir rapidement pour sauver les poneys.''

''Je ne critique pas vos méthode,'' assura le Nain. ''C'était rapide et ça a rempli le job. C'est tout ce qui compte.''

''Oui, c'est vrai mais je ne pense pas que la plupart des autres soient d'accord,'' dit-il légèrement, regardant le Nain. Nori avait toujours été un mystère même la première fois. Plus comme Dwalin, il était resté avec lui-même et ses frères, et avait seulement recherché occasionnellement la compagnie des autres. Bilbo ne pouvait même pas se rappeler une conversation entre eux deux.

Nori haussa une large épaule. ''La plupart de ma race ne voie pas le bénéfice d'attaquer un ennemi qui est pris au dépourvu.''

''Mais vous le faîtes ?'' pointa-t-il.

''Certaines batailles sont mieux gagnées par la ruse et la discrétion,'' expliqua Nori. ''C'est une philosophie que je suis venu à apprécier dans mon travail ?''

Bilbo leva un sourcil. ''Et quel est votre travail ?''

''Très en commun avec votre propre travail.'' répondit le Nain. ''Seulement je ne vole pas des objets mais je collecte des informations.''

''Vous ressemblez à un espion.'' pointa-t-il.

Nori eut un large sourire. ''Une description assez pertinente.''

''Intéressant. Je ne pensait pas que notre leader deviendrait un criminel,'' commenta-t-il.

''Thorin comprend la valeur des informations,'' expliqua le Nain, ''De plus, il se tient lui-même responsable pour les criminels que nous sommes devenus.''

Bilbo ne savait pas ça. ''Pourquoi ? Il ne peut contrôler les choix que les autres Nains font.''

''Non, mais il peut contrôler ce qui les pousse à faire ces choix,'' raisonna Nori. ''Nous n'avons pas seulement perdu notre foyer quand Erebor a été pris. Nous avons perdu nos jobs et notre façon de vivre. Nous sommes devenus des marginaux qui vivaient aux bords de la société. Pour survivre et nourrir nos familles, nous avons été forcés de faire des boulots que nous n'aurions jamais considérés dans nos anciennes vies. C'est pour ceci que Thorin se blâme.''

 _Il se tient lui-même responsable pour ne pas fournir à son peuple un foyer et des emplois respectables_ , réalisa le Hobbit. Il ne savait pas que Thorin prenait tant de responsabilité à cœur pour son peuple. Ça expliquait encore plus la détermination du roi à réclamer Erebor.

''Merci pour avoir partagé ça avec moi,'' dit-il au Nain devant lui. ''Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile de révéler une information si précieuse avec un étranger.''

Le voleur haussa les épaules. ''Si vous êtes prêt à vous battre et mourir avec nous, alors vous devriez savoir pour  _quoi_  vous vous battez et mourrez vraiment .''

Il sourit doucement. ''Oui, c'est bien de savoir que je vais avoir la chance d'être incinéré pour une bonne cause.''

Nori ne rit, mais un large sourire apparut alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds. ''Oui, bien, je pensais juste que vous devriez garder ça à l'esprit.''

''Bilbo regarda l'autre se retourner quand une autre pensée se présenta à lui.

''Nori ?'' Quand le Nain s'arrêta et lui redonna son attention, il continua, ''Qu'est-ce vous faisiez ? Quand vous êtiez à Erebor ?''

Sa réponse fut un sourire amer.

''Je faisais parti de la garde. Je protégeais les rues des criminels.''

* * *

Ils continuèrent.

Bilbo avait compté les jours avec assiduité. Dans son souvenir, ils atteindraient Rivendell en Juin, et il était curieux de voir si ça allait rester pareil cette fois. Rien de dramatique n'était arrivé les jours suivant l'incident avec les trolls. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça resterait identique jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la cité elfique.

Il passait la plupart de son temps sur la route à guetter que ses compagnons se mettent à l'apprécier. La plupart d'entre eux l'ignoraient toujours, mais il remarqua que quelques uns – respectivement Dwalin et Dori – lui donnait un regard similaire à celui d'un fermier à un chat errant. Comme s'il pouvait leur être utile s'ils lui donnaient une chance, mais au risque d'être griffé.

Les seuls auprès de qui il semblait avoir gagné du mérite en se débarrassant des trolls étaient les plus jeunes Ori, Fìli, Kìli. Ils avaient commencé à lui narrer leurs propres histoires de braverie et de courage qui n'étaient réellement rien de plus que des escapades de jeune. Néanmoins, il écoutait leurs histoires et appréciait leur animation énergique alors qu'ils racontaient chaque détail avec passion.

Leurs enthousiastes lui rappelait grandement Merry et Pippin. Le souvenir de ses deux espiègles cousins en retour lui rappela les autres qu'il avait oublié. Dans sa hâte de bien faire les choses, Bilbo n'avait pas regardé ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui dans son autre vie. Est-ce qu'ils existaient toujours même de la façon dont il les avait laissés ? Ou était-ce un autre futur totalement réécrit merci à chacune de ses actions ?

Bilbo pouvait admettre qu'une part de lui regrettait de changer certains événements. Il savait que s'il s'assurait que Drogo et Primula survivent, alors il n'aurait jamais la même relation avec Frodo cette fois. Et en même temps que ça le tuait de sacrifier une telle relation, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher Frodo d'avoir une chance de vivre une vie avec ses parents.

_\- les premiers mois où Frodo avait été avec lui il ne laissa pas Bilbo sortir de son champ de vision. Il le suivit dans chaque chambre et regarda chaque mouvement avec ces grands yeux bleus. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'arrêter ou de décourager l'enfant parce qu'il savait ce que c'était de perdre ses parents avant l'âge -_

Non. Bilbo se savait égoïste de bien des façons, mais pas celle-là. Pas avec Frodo, à qui il donnerait le monde si il lui demandait.

Mais il était terriblement égoïste de bien d'autres manières.

Quand il avait fait son plan de détruire aussi l'anneau unique, il savait que ça viendrait avec un prix. En le détruisant avant son temps, certains événements ne se produiraient jamais et certain ne serait défié. Le Roi Elessar ne réaliserait jamais sa vrai force si Sauron n'était pas là pour le tester. Legolas et Gimli ne surmonterait pas des siècles de préjugés et de haine pour forger une amitié légendaire sans l'anneau. Sam, Merry et Pipin ne s'élèveraient jamais pour devenir de grands Hobbits , ils ne sauraient jamais ce qu'ils pourraient être s'ils ne faisaient pas le voyage qu'ils avaient fait.

Et Frodo ne porterait jamais l'anneau.

C'était une des choses qui lui importait le plus. Avant que Bilbo ne parte pour les Terres Éternelles, il avait entendu les chansons héroïques qui parlait de la force et du courage qu'avait eut son neveu pour porter l'anneau au Mordor. Les scribes écriraient son voyage avec des détails, et le peindrait comme étant un noble et déterminé héro qui voulait seulement sauver son foyer et son peuple. Dans chaque nation le peuple disait son nom avec joie le louant comme s'il était le plus fameux des héros.

Mais aucun n'avait parlé de ce qui était venu après le voyage. Aucun bardes n'avait chanté les cauchemars et les nuits blanches. Aucun scribes n'avait raconté les cicatrices et les bleus. Et personne n'avait parlé du regard hanté dans les yeux bleus de Frodo, ou de la blessure dans son épaule.

Il y avait un prix à payer pour porter l'année. Gollum l'avait payé avec son esprit, il l'avait payé avec son cœur, et Frodo l'avait payé avec son âme

C'était un choix difficile, mais il le ferait. Bilbo comprenait maintenait qu'il n'était pas fait pour être un héro dans n'importe quel conte. Ces rôles étaient fait pour être remplis par des gens comme Thorin et Gandalf et Frodo. Au lieu de ça, il était le méchant avide et égoïste dans l'histoire si ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait épargner Frodon, et même Thorin, des horribles destins qui les attendaient tout les deux.


End file.
